


Meet the boyfriend

by modernVictoria



Series: Steve x Daisy [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modernVictoria/pseuds/modernVictoria
Summary: Coulson finally gets to meet Skye's boyfriend.Based on a request I got from dixie326.





	Meet the boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dixie326](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixie326/gifts).



> A long, long time ago, someone asked me to do a story of how Coulson finds out Steve's dating Skye (in the universe of my Quake story). The day has finally arrived that I wrote it and am posting it. To the person who requested it: sorry it took so long!!
> 
> I know she's going by the name of Daisy now, I prefer to use that name, but the story still happens before she takes on the name 'Daisy Johnson'.
> 
> "A one shot of Coulson finding out that Skye (his sort of daughter) is dating Steve (his childhood hero) would be fun to read if you ever want to do a future one shot for this story. Would be funny watching him try to stumble through the shovel talk with Captain America if his nerves got the best of him like they did in The Avengers (you know that scene on the Quinjet where Coulson starts babbling to Captain America about how he once watched him sleep). Would also be funny if Skye and everyone else was watching the conversation on a security camera and Skye turns to Jemma and says something like "This is what it was like that time at The Hub before you shot Sitwell." "

“Move, everyone, move!” Skye barreled into the lab, making everyone jump and stare at her.

 

“What’s wrong?” Bruce asked, his posture tense as if he could break into the other guy at any moment.

 

“I slipped up. I told AC Steve and I are together. He wanted to  **talk** with him.” Bruce immediately relaxed and turned back to his work.

 

Skye ran towards a desk and dropped herself into a chair. She pushed herself towards the desk with her feet and furiously started typing on the keyboard.

 

“What are you doing, Skye?” Jemma came up behind her, leaning onto the back of Daisy’s chair with her hands. “I’m hacking the security camera’s. What else would I be doing.”

 

“Why would you do that?”

 

“To watch the conversation between my boyfriend and my fa- AC.” Daisy almost slipped up this time. She saw Coulson as the father she never had. As much as everyone told her Coulson saw her as his daughter too, she was afraid to tell him that. Afraid it would scare him off and she’d be alone again.

 

“Skye…” Jemma warned.

 

“What? I was excluded out of their conversation, but I have the right to know what they’re saying, because it’ll be about me.”

 

Skye heard Jemma sigh behind her as the security footage of one of Stark’s Tower’s hallways popped up onto the screen. Skye presses a button and sound came from the computer.

 

_ “So Steve… you and Skye are-?” _

 

_ “Dating? Yes sir.” _

 

_ “It’s Phil.”  _ he shook his head and changed his mind however.  _ “No, it’s sir for you.” _

 

Steve nodded uncomfortably.

 

_ “Well, I think I should ask you what you’re intentions are with Skye?” _

 

_ “I just want to make her happy.” _

 

Jemma awed behind her and Skye felt her heart swell at his words.

 

_ “Oh. Well…” _ he looked like he was at a loss of words.  _ “Good, very good. Well then, I hope I’ll see you at family dinners.”  _ Coulson awkwardly patted Steve’s bicep.  _ “Wow, very firm. You’re doing a great job at training.” _

 

Skye laughed at Coulson’s awkward behaviour. She knew he was slightly obsessed with Captain America. She noted that she should show Steve Coulson’s office once. It was filled with posters of him. 

 

“This is what it was like when we were at The Hub and you were talking with Sitwell before you shot him.”

 

“Wha- it wasn’t that bad.” Jemma defended herself.

 

“No, it was.”

 

“Oh, hush you.” Jemma returned to where she was working with Bruce and left Skye watching the screen alone.

 

She saw Coulson offering his hand to Steve, but Steve pulled him into a hug instead. Skye noticed the big smile plastered onto Coulson’s face while he was in Steve’s arms and quickly screenshotted the picture. Skye smiled to herself before her face fell. She shouldn’t be worried about Coulson stealing her boyfriend, right? 

 

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated!!


End file.
